CogLing:What CogLing is not
In order to get an understanding of what something is, it is often useful to know what it is not. This page, which is based on Wikipedia's page specifying what it is not as well as the "what-is-nots" of other Wikias, lists some of the things that CogLing is not. CogLing is not quantitatively limited This means that there is no practical limit to the number of topics it can cover. Moreover, there is no limit to the length of an individual article. Users are, however, encourage to have in mind readerfriendliness. There are some cases where splitting an article up into smaller articles may be preferable. While not quantutatively limited, the are qualititative limits in that only articles which are relevant to the overall topic of CogLing will be allowed. CogLing is not a publisher of original thought CogLing is not a place to publish your own thoughts and analyses. Please leave the following out of Wikipedia: # Primary (original) research such as proposing theories and solutions, original ideas, defining terms, coining new words, etc. If you have done primary research on a topic, publish your results in other venues. Once those ideas have been published (or otherwise presented to the academic and public communities) and become a verifiable source of knowledge, they may be included in cogLing. # Original inventions. If you invent a new word, term, or concept which has not yet become a verifiable part of the Cognitive Linguistics frame of knowledge, do not include it here until it has become verifiable. # Critical reviews. While entries on publications such as monographs, articles and papers relating to cognitive Linguistics are more welcome, they should not contain citicism or the personal opinion of the writer of the entry, but should be kept in a Neutral point of view. # Personal essays or Blogs that state your particular opinions about a topic. CogLing is not a vehicle to make personal opinions become part of the Cognitive Linguistics frame of knowledge. # Opinions on current affairs is a particular case of the previous item. Although current affairs may stir passions and tempt people to passionately advocate their pet point of view, CogLing is not the medium for this. # Discussion forums. Please try to stay on the task of creating an encyclopedia. You can chat with folks on their user talk pages, and should resolve problems with articles on the relevant talk pages, but please do not take discussion into articles. CogLing is not a soapbox CogLing is not a soapbox, or a vehicle for propaganda and advertising. Therefore, Wikipedia articles are not: #A vehicle for propoganda or advocacy of any kind. #A vehicle for self-promotion. #A vehicle for advertising. #A vehicle for political, racial, religious or other types of ideological ideas. CogLing is not a mirror or a repository of links, images, or media files CogLing is neither a mirror nor a repository of links, images, or media files. All content added to CogLing may have to be edited mercilessly to be included in the encyclopedia. By submitting any content, you agree to release it for free use under the GNU FDL. CogLing articles are not: # Mere collections of external links or Internet directories. There is nothing wrong with adding a list of content-relevant links to an article; however, excessive lists can dwarf articles and detract from the purpose of Wikipedia. See Wikipedia's page on external links and when to think externally for some guidelines. # Mere collections of internal links, except for disambiguation pages when an article title is ambiguous, and for structured lists to assist with the organisation of articles. # Mere collections of public domain or other source material such as entire books or source code, original historical documents, letters, laws, proclamations, and other source material that are only useful when presented with their original, un-modified wording. # Collections of photographs or media files with no text to go with the articles. CogLing is not a free host, blog, or webspace provider You may not host your own website, blog, or wiki at CogLing. CogLing articles are not: # User pages. Users have their own user pages, but they are used for information relevant to working on CogLing. The focus of User pages should not be social networking but rather providing a foundation for effective collaboration. # File storage areas. Please upload only files that are used (or will be used) in encyclopedia articles; anything else will be deleted. CogLing is not an indiscriminate collection of information CogLing is not an indiscriminate collection of items of information. It is specifically about Cognitive Linguistics and related disciplines. CogLing articles are not: # Lists of Frequently Asked Questions. Wikipedia articles should not list FAQs. #'Lists or repositories of loosely associated topics' such as quotations, aphorisms or persons. It is possible, however, that a quotations section will be created in the future. # Genealogical entries, or phonebook entries. Biography articles should only be for people who have acquired notability within the Cognitive Linguistics area (they do not necessarily have to be cognitive linguistis though). # Directories, directory entries, or a resource for conducting business. CogLing is not Wikipedia While useng the same software and the same basic regulations as Wikipedia and other wikis, CogLing is not Wikipedia. CogLing is a separate wiki and does not have the same criteria of inclusion as Wikipedia. Only topics that are relevant to Cognitive Linguistics and related disciplines may be included in CogLing. CogLing is not a battleground Pleas maintain a civil and calml tone at all times as pointed out in the code of conduct. Refrain from insulting other users. If you feel treated unfairly by another user that does not warrant you to behave in that same way toward them. Hostile, threatening, insulting and otherwise offensive behavior may result in a ban. Personal attacks are forbidden by the Wikia terms of use, and repeated instances will result in revocation of editing privileges. CogLing is not censored Although it is quite limited how much offensive content may appear in a Wikia about Cognitive Linguistics, CogLing may contain content that some readers consider objectionable or offensive such as certain cognitive models, concepts, categories, terms or phrases, that may be taboo in some cultures. Anyone reading CogLing can edit an article and the changes are displayed instantaneously without any checking to ensure appropriateness, so CogLing cannot guarantee that articles adhere to specific social or religious norms. Of course obviously inappropriate content (such as offensive vandalism and inappropriate links) is usually removed immediately and will result in the banning of the responsible user. Category:CogLing